The Queen Of Clowns
by The Jester 18
Summary: Cassie is back again but this time she has a new name Casey the Queen of Clowns. Sequal to Just Joking Around. Heath's Joker/OC
1. Chapter 1

**a/n**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Dark Knight or the Joker (I whish I did) or anything to do with DC comics. I do own Cesey and Cassie as they are the same person. LOL. **

The Queen of Clowns

Chapter 1

My name is Doctor Cassiopeia Jenner or a least it was until I met HIM.

About six moths ago I had a normal yet slightly boring life. A normal family, a normail-ish apartment and a normal job. I worked at Arkham Asylum curing almost every patient I had. Until one day when I was assigned case number 12666. The Joker case. Sure I came into the assignment with an open mind, as I do with all of my patients but nothing could have prepared me for him. Within three days I had fallen in love with him, I believed that he felt the same way so I had busted him out of Arkham.

He took me back to a warehouse only to tell me that he didn't love me at all and gave me a permanent smile. Five days later he returned and Casey the Queen of Clowns was born.

Now I'm running around with my Joker causing death and destruction to the whole of Gotham. With the Batman always on our case, there is never a dull moment. This is the story of my time with the Joker.

One early Monday morning a female figure walked the docks clad in black. Cassie or Casey as she was now known as stared out at the fast body of water that stood before her. It was times like this when Casey wondered why. Why had she let the Joker escape from Arkham? Why had she gone with him? And why on earth did she anger him so much that he had given her the permanent smile she bore today.

Normally Casey wore a lot of bright colours mostly reds, dark greens and deep purples all in one form of clothing. A cat suit. Not what Casey desired to wear but it kept the Joker happy in any case. Her face was usually paper white with big black panda eyes and clown red lips that stretched 

quite far up her cheeks. Sometimes their victims had to second guess themselves when they saw her and the Joker together.

The one thing that never changed was Casey's hair style and colour. Her hair was always down, long that curled in to ringlets. The colour of her hair was a dark green with flashes of blue, if it was caught in the right light. Unlike the Joker's, this was light green almost blond. Mid long and looked like it was always wet due to the stringy effect.

Today, however, Casey was wearing no makeup what so ever. Today was a day off from makeup, she had decided. The funny thing was that her scars were almost unnoticeable with out makeup. She emphasised this fact by adding a tiny bit of concealer on them.

Casey turned her back to the water and headed towards a large warehouse. They had moved several times since she first joined the Joker's gang. Only because it was on the Joker's impulse that they did. Half the time, Casey didn't understand the warped logic that belonged to the Joker and she was his psychiatrist! Casey had learnt to expect the unexpected everyday so half of her stuff was still in boxes. Most of this stuff was makeup as her real possessions still resided back in her apartment as she hadn't been back there since the night that she helped the Joker escape.

She opened the window and climbed through it as there was no door at the back. Inside the dusty warehouse which was virtually empty except for a few boxes containing gasoline and other stuff. Casey picked her way through the sleeping bodies of the Joker's gang, up to the stairs and eventually her bedroom.

Casey's walls were, like the Joker's painted green and purple. The reason why their bedrooms were exactly alike was because Casey's was adjoined to the Joker's by a purple door. It was through this that she discovered him still asleep. She looked up at the green smashed up clock that she had rescued from a pile of rubbish outside the warehouse. It was seven o'clock 

which meant the Joker wouldn't me up for several hours today. _That's the beauty of working nights _Casey thought to herself. She walked out of her room and into the rec room. There she opened the fridge and found a cold pizza left over from last night still sitting there. She and three of the gang had become not friends as such but more acquaintance. As in they would stick together and order pizza, most nights and kill the delivery man or woman when they came. But they would blow each other apart if they had to.

Casey had learnt not to get to close to any of the gang as they, like she, were hired help and could be killed at the drop of a hat if the Joker wished it so. No one was safe in this line of work.

Casey carried the pizza to the moth eaten sofa and turned on the small twelve in screen.

"Welcome to the Gotham seven O'clock news with Jim Touch and now hears Jane Aco with today's top stories" said a male presumable Jim Touch sitting behind a desk. The picture switched to a dark skinned female with black hair wearing a black suit. "Today's top story is that the Clown menace known as the Joker has struck again last night as he blew up one Gotham's most prized banks. Fiona Emhart is at the scene."

"Thank You Jane. Last night approximately eleven thirty, the Joker and his notorious gang raided Gotham City bank, took all of the money that was stored inside the vault and blew up the whole bank killing thirty people inside and seriously injuring ten others despite Batman's attempts to save them. I have Commissioner Jim Gordon here. Commissioner Gordon, are you at all worried about the increased rate that the Joker is committing these crimes?" Asked the news reporter

"No at all, Fiona. We, down at the station believe that if the Joker carries on committing these crimes at this speed he will eventually slip up and then we will be able to catch him once and for all." Jim replied hastily.

The picture changed back into the news studio. "Thank you Fiona our next and last story is concerning the Joker's presumably right hand woman Casey the Queen of Clowns." This statement made Casey sit up and listen "Who is this female? And is she really as crazy as every one says? We are joined by Doctor Cossack a doctor at Arkham Asylum and a friend of Cassiopeia Jenner the doctor who was captured by the Joker six months ago and is now presumed dead. Good Evening doctor"

"Good evening Jane "said Doctor Cossack. Casey stared at the screen at her long lost friend. Casey hadn't even thought about any of her family since she ran away and it was people like Harry Cossack that kept her spirits up when she needed him to. You could have said that Harry was the closest thing Casey ever had to a boyfriend.

"So, who do you think Casey the Queen of Clowns is Doctor Cossack?"

"I believe that may actually be Doctor Cassiopeia Jenner in disguise"

"How did you reach that alarming conclusion doctor?"

"Well don't you think it's funny, that Cassiopeia Jenner goes missing and then two days later Casey the Queen of Clowns shows up. As you all know Cassiopeia was working with the Joker at the time of her disappearance so I believe that he manipulated her in such a way that she was obliged to join his group."

"Just one more question doctor, is Casey crazy?"

Maybe, who knows, I would love to have session with her."

"Thank you doctor"

"No thank you Jane"

Casey turned the TV off as the report ended. _So Harry would like a session with her eh? _Casey though. Well she would give him a session alright.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n Disclaimer: **

**I do not own anything to do with the Joker, the Dark Knight, DC comics or Gotham City. This is all fan made! :) **

The Queen of Clowns

Chapter 2

Casey leaped over the sofa leaving the TV on and ran towards her bedroom. She threw open the wardrobe door and got changed into a red cat suit. Then she put on a black leather all in one motorbike suit over the top of her clothes. She then delved into a cardboard box and brought out a tub of black and white face paint and red lipstick. She peered into the cracked mirror by her door and quickly put her makeup on. In a few minuets Casey the Queen of Clowns was standing in front of the mirror. Her face resembling the Joker in every way except it looked fresher. Casey preferred not to leave her makeup on unless it was necessary.

She grabbed the set of keys that was hanging on the back of the door, ran down the stairs and through the door that was next to the stairs.

This led to the garage, home to the transport lorry that they used in so many chases, the black SUV that was originally Casey's but now was owned by the Joker and her pride and joy, her purple motorbike. To be fair, technically it wasn't her's. It belonged to some Gotham citizen that was so stupid enough to leave their keys in the ignition. But that's if you wanted to get technical.

Her black helmet was placed carefully on the seat she picked it up, tied her hair in a loose bun and put it on making sure that she didn't mess up her makeup. She opened the garage door and strode back to her motorbike. Casey then proceeded to get on the motorbike, put the key in the ignition, start the vehicle, drive out, shut the door again and eventually drive off.

This was probably the only time Casey ever felt free, when she riding on the bike. Even if she was travelling to do some criminal deeds she still felt as if she was in control of the situation.

Moments later she arrived at her destination, Harry Cossack's block of flats. She knew off by heart where his flat was and snuck off round the backstreets, hiding the bike, being careful to keep her helmet on so she wouldn't be recognized. She rummaged in under the bikes seat for a spear gun somehow attached it to her, shot it up at a window about ten stories high and waited. Casey didn't have to wait too long before she felt herself being lifted up above Gotham at a fast rate.

She climbed into the well lit room, the lounge and unattached her from the spear gun's end. Casey glanced at the clock and calculated that she only a few minuets before Harry would be home from the interview at the Gotham news station, so she had time to sit down. As soon as she sat down her phone rang. When she first got her phone she had downloaded the Crazy Frog tune, legally, because she didn't see the point of doing everything illegally and had set it as her ring tone. She got it out of her pocket. It was a black and orange Sony Ericsson W910i that she had bought from a shop three moths ago, _as a PAYING customer _she thought _even if she was in disguise. _She answered the call. "Hello?" Casey asked.

"Where are you? The boss is doing his nut" came Grumpy's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Oh right, no 'good morning Casey how are you today!' Well you can tell the Joker that I'm doing some business at the moment. Besides what's he doing up so early?"

"None of your business Casey!" came the Joker's faint voice in the background.

"Listen Grumpy tell the boss that I'll be back soon, I'm sure you can manage with out me for a while bye!" said Casey completely ignoring the Joker's comment and hanging the phone up despite Grumpy's protests.

A minuet or two later Harry arrived home and almost immediately he sensed that something wasn't quite right in his apartment. He proceeded with caution into the lounge. He was confronted by his black chair's back facing him. It then swung to face him and sitting in it was a female clad in black with a black motorbike helmet on her head.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my apartment?" he asked bodily.

The female walked towards him and said although her voice was muffled and in distinctive. "Why? Don't you remember me, Harry?"

"No?" he said.

"Well maybe you will recognise me now."

She reached up to the zip of her black motorbike suit and zipped it down to her waist so there was just enough to put back on in an emergency, revealing a red cat suit. Then she reached up to her helmet with her black gloved hands, took it off and shook her dark green hair out.

Immediately Harry recognised her.

"Casey the Queen of Clowns!" he exclaimed before his vision faded.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n **

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything to do with the Joker, the Dark Knight, DC comics or Gotham City. I do own Casey and Cassie as they are the same person!**

**This is all fan made! :)**

**Please READ and REVIEW. NICE reviews though! **

The Queen of Clowns

Chapter 3

Harry woke up and surveyed the current predicament that he was in. He was now tied up to his own wooden chair hanging by a piece of rope out of his window about ten stories up. He twisted the chair round with the help of the wind to face his captor. Casey was sat like a frog with her knees going out in different directions. She stared at him with those dark eyes as if she was scrutinizing every moment he made.

"Ah good you're awake!" she said her voice was the higher equivalent to the Joker's and was almost certainly put on.

"What do you want Casey?"

"I think you know Harry"

"What? What is it? Is it money? Is it? 'cause if you untie me I can got get money and….."

"Oh shut your trap Harry! You said only fifteen minuets ago what you wanted!"

"You were watching that!" Harry asked in amazment, wishing that he had his notebook on him.

Casey suddenly stood up and pulled the rope that was tied up beside her. Feeling the momentum of the chair being pulled towards her, Harry's mouth started to dry out.

"I certainly was, so here I am doctor!" She swung him out again so he felt like he was on a gigantic swing dangling over Gotham city. A few moments and lots of screams later a dizzy Harry noticed a dark shadow that Casey had not noticed behind her. The Batman. Who signalled for Harry to keep her talking.

"So Miss Casey how's life treating you?" Harry asked. Casey looked at him puzzled.

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm just interested that's all"

"There's someone behind me isn't there!"

Casey turned around quickly just in time to dodge Batman's punch and run back into the room.

"I was wondering when you were going to come Batman" Casey panted as the Batman lunged for her.

"Now, now Batsy, do you really want me to blow Doctor Cossack's brains out?" Casey asked, producing a gun out of her pocket and pointing it at Harry's head.

"Casey please put the gun down; you don't want to do this. The Joker has hurt you, I can tell that, but it doesn't have to be like this" pleaded Batman.

"No you're right; it doesn't" Casey said sadly. She turned around and jumped. She felt the air rushing through her hair and heard it through he ears. She was so ready for the impact when suddenly she stopped falling. She looked up and saw a piece of wire with a bat on the end of it entwined around her leg. She was being hoisted up by Batman. She looked at him with squinted eyes as he said "Casey the Queen of Clowns I'm arresting you on the suspicion of kidnap and attempted murder."

Five hours later and the Joker was sitting in the rec room watching the news whilst twisting a knife blade through his fingers, when a picture of Casey came up on the small television screen. "Gotham's second most wanted criminal was captured and delivered to the police earlier today by none other than the caped crusader, the Batman, no reports yet of what Commissioner Gordon will question her about."

The Joker stood up and called down the stairs "fire the SUV up boys we're going out"

_Gotham Police Station_

Casey had been in the interrogation room for over an hour now and no one had actually come in. All there was and almost ever could be her, a table, a lamp, another chair and her thoughts. She knew that this was the, or one very much like the one the Joker had been in. Finely the door opened and in stepped Commissioner Gordon with a pack of case notes and a steaming mug of coffee. "You know what Commissioner? I'm getting the strange sense of déjà vu "

"Where is the Joker Casey?"

Casey laughed a cruel cold laugh that sent chills down Jim Gordon's spine, she was an exact copy of the Joker if he was a female and that scared him.

"Why would I tell you that?" said Casey

"So, you do know"

"I wouldn't say that. The Joker is a very unpredictable man he could be anywhere, he could even be right behind you"

Commissioner Gordon looked quickly behind him causing Casey to laugh again "Oh, Commissioner, if you looked up the word gullible in the dictionary your name would be the definition."

Unshaken Jim Gordon asked "ok let's try another one, where is Cassiopeia Jenner?"

"Cassiopeia Jenner is dead; she was causing too much trouble for my boss so she had to go"

"Did you kill her?"

"I'd like to think that it was a joint effort between my boss and me"

"Where's the body?"

"I don't know"

"Ok Casey I'm gonna give you three hours in the holding cell and then you are coming straight in her and you are going to tell me where the Joker is and what you have done with Cassiopeia Jenner's body. Thanks to you I have to go and tell her parents the bad news"

"I look forward to it Commissioner!" Casey called after him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n **

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything to do with the Joker, the Dark Knight, DC comics or Gotham City. I do own Casey and Cassie as they are the same person!**

**This is all fan made! :)**

**Please READ and REVIEW. NICE reviews though! **

The Queen of Clowns

Chapter 4

Compared to the other inmates of the Gotham City police force, Casey was probably the only one who was completely silent.

She had been placed in a cell on her own and preferred to stay in the shadows. She could here the other's talking about her but had decided to feign deafness for a while. Suddenly there was a tremendous explosion. That blew the door off its hinges.

Through the smoke Casey saw the Joker's hunched form walking towards her. He opened the door with a key and pulled her out but her hair. "You idiot, what the hell did you think you were doing? How many times do I have to tell you when you go out on something like that take someone with you!" he shouted dragging Casey out of the building. Casey began to open her moth in reply but the Joker snapped back. "Save it when we get back."

They ran out the back way where the SUV was waiting with Bozo inside. Casey was shoved inside banging her hip on something hard covered up by a sheet. "What is that?" she asked.

"It's your god dammed motorbike that's what" replied Bozo as the Joker popped his head in.

"Bozo, out!"

They switched places so the Joker was now driving. _Now we're in trouble _Casey thought. Her mind thought back to the day after she had become Casey and she had somehow persuaded the Joker to take her out in a car they had stolen at the time.

_Casey's Flashback _

"_Oh come on Joker please" pleaded Cassie,_

"_No!" came the Joker's reply from behind his door in which he had shut himself in to escape from her relentless pleading. _

"_Just one tincy wincey drive!"_

_There was no answer, only the sound of the door opening. _

"_Fine" he said "go, get my coat and wait downstairs" Cassie ran off down stairs and grabbed his coat that was hung over a chair and sat down. A few minuets later the Joker appeared and caught the coat. "Ready?" the Joker asked as Cassie nodded her head over enthustiacly "Good" the Joker led her to the garage and got in the driver's seat. Cassie sat next to him but as soon as he had started the car she immediately regretted her request. _

_They hurtled around Gotham streets at, what felt like to Cassie, one hundred miles an hour; they also attracted the attention of the police who chased after them in their car. Inside the Joker was loving it, laughing almost to the brink of tears with Queen's Don't Stop Me Now blasting out of the speakers. Suddenly Cassie heard gun shots firing. _

"_What was that?" Cassie screamed as the car skidded and slammed right into a lamp post. Cassie wished she had put her seat belt on as her head flung forward into the airbags, a shard of glass imbedded above her eyebrow. __**Great**__ she thought __**another scar! **__She felt the Joker pull her out of the car. They ran into a dark ally way and watched as the two policemen ran in the opposite direction. "Great, now we have no means of getting home!" whispered Cassie as the Joker looked around. It was now that Cassie realised how short in relation to the Joker she was. She only came up to his shoulders. "Where are we?" Cassie asked_

"_Shut up! I'm trying to think!" came the Joker's reply._

* * *

This was the second time Casey was getting déjà vu as they sped down the roads, without Queen this time however. As the Joker laugh Casey couldn't help but join in with him, his laugh was so infectious. A gun was fired again, but this time it missed the SUV and hit the window nearest Casey shattering it. Casey moved out the way, but not quickly enough as she felt the bullet drive itself into her arm.

She daren't scream. That was the other thing she had learnt about living with the Joker. Never show that you are in pain or otherwise you could regret it in the long run. Bozo looked back at her as the Joker cursed, with a look that said "are you ok?" Casey nodded her head in reply as they sped round the corner loosing the car by making it crash into another.

The Joker laughed at the car's destruction and sped on. They eventually arrived back at the warehouse; the Joker jumped out of the SUV allowing one of the other's to take the wheel and opened the door on Casey's side. For a wild moment Casey thought the Joker was gonna help her out but he just left the door open and walked through the door. Casey ran out to follow him. She was already aware that blood was leaking out from her bullet wound and would soon be visible on her clothes.

Suddenly Casey stopped suddenly feeling very light headed, she looked down. Her whole arm was red from the amount of blood lost. "Joker?" she called out very faintly before she collapsed on the floor.

Groggily, Casey woke up in a room that she knew was not her own.

She looked around and eventually noticed it as the Joker's room. She looked down at her arm which had been cleaned and bandaged tightly here was still a little blood coming through but not as much as before. There was a knock at the door "come in "Casey said weakly. In came Happy, his brown hair messed up like it hadn't been brushed in days. "The boss says that you are to come down when you're ready" said he.

"What time is it?"

"10:00 pm "replied Happy as he walked out the door "you've been asleep for seven hours ".

"Wow, amazing what can happen after you've got shot eh? How did I get up here?" Casey asked running after Happy, swaying from getting up too fast. "The boos carried you up here "Happy replied.

"He did what?".

"He carried you up here and then dressed your wounds".

"Why?"

"I don't know, you're his psychiatrist Doctor Cassiopeia Jenner. "

Casey grabbed hold of this throat cutting off his windpipe with her good arm and pushed him against the wall. "I told you never to call me that again!" she spat increasing pressure on is throat on every word she spoke till he was blue in the face.

"Ok, ok! I'm sorry" said Happy, his voice strained under Casey's weight. Suddenly something inside Casey snapped and so did Happy's neck.

Startled at what she felt and did Casey stepped back and sat on the floor, watching Happy's limp body fall to the floor. Inside there was a tiny voice of reason, presumably Cassie, crying out to be heard but she took no notice of her.

The rest of her was numb, incapable of any feeling, if you cut her, she probably not feel a thing. She could feel a smile creep onto her face and tried to force it off. However it just kept growing bigger until she could feel the tips of her scars touching her ears.

Casey stood up unable to get rid of her smile and started to walk down the hallway laughing hysterically tears streaming from her eyes ruining her makeup. _So this is what insanity feels like _she thought for a moment. She entered the open warehouse where the rest of the Joker's gang was standing listening to the Joker. She stifled her laughter but not the smile and listened to the end of the Joker's speech.

"So, you all get your, uh, _roles_ yes?" he asked.

The gang nodded simultaneously. The Joker spotted Casey and announced "ah I see that sleeping beauty has finely decide to joy the big boys, where's Happy?"

"He's gone" Casey replied the smile broadening but her voice completely neural and unfeeling.

The Joker looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face "I won't be a moment boys, I just need to have a _chat _with Casey"

He took her arm and led her into the big dressing room. "What's up with you? What happened to Happy?"

"He's gone" she repeated in the same tone of voice.

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"I killed him, It was spontaneous you know" said Casey in a happy tone of voice ginning like a lunatic,

"OK, do you think that you might do anything else spontaneous?" he said leaning against a tall shelf full of broken masks.

"Well there is this" said Casey, she leaned forwards grabbing his face and kissed him quickly but passionately it had been so long since their first and last kiss before he punished her for thinking that he loved her. She glanced at his face, which was completely still staring at her.

"I'm so sorry, boss, I shouldn't of….." she began but the Joker cut her off.

"Let's say no more about it, you have a job to do"

"Me? Why me?" asked Casey the smile eventually fading, her cheeks were hurting from smiling all the time.

"You can lead them today, I'm just going to follow."

"But, I can't do this and you always lead them"

"Go Casey!" the Joker shouted making Casey jump and ran out of the room. "Ok gang to the Slaughter Mobile" she shouted pointing dramatically with her finger towards the garage.

The gang just stared at her like she had gone mad. "Let's try again shall we! Ok gang to the Slaughter Mobile" she said with the same enthusiasm. Yet again nothing happened. Casey grabbed her gun that was strapped to the inside of her right thigh and shot a few bullets into the end and shouting "Now!" This time it worked.

* * *

Thank you to all my reveiwers I hope I've done you proud!

luv

Elphaba

xxxx

P.S. For those of you who don't already know what the Slaughter Mobile is it's the twin of the lorry that you see in the Dark Knight with 'Laughter is the best medicine' on the side with a a S at the beginning so I now reads Slau ghter is the best medicine. I've provided a link if you still can't remember. farm4.static./3141/2678392865b09d97c112.jpg?v0


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n **

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO chapter five is up, soz for the long wait I had a lot on. GCSE'S and writers block, you know how it is.

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything to do with the Joker, the Dark Knight, DC comics or Gotham City. I do own Casey and Cassie as they are the same person!**

**This is all fan made! :)**

**Please READ and REVIEW. NICE reviews though!**

Chapter 5

Casey sat in the driver's seat with her face fixed on the road at all times. She was trying to think of where to go as the Joker hadn't told them of a specific location. Then she remembered.

A couple of nights ago Casey had done some extra, what she liked to call, gathering of ideas. She had waited until the Joker was out doing something which she had no idea what and had sped off on her motorbike to a favourite club that the mob members assembled to discuss business.

She had secured a job as a waitress to the mob and listened in to their conversations as much as she could.

Casey had discovered that the mob had employed a new man, not to take out the Batman as she once thought, but to take out the Joker and they would meet tonight to give him a briefing.

Casey intended to stop this from going on. She wouldn't let herself think that she was only doing this because she was in love withhim; no she was doing it because with out the Joker the mob would probably in time kill the rest of the gang and possibly kill her too or the Batman would find her and into Arkham she would go. A doctor in her own ex workplace! How humiliating would that be!

Suddenly realizing that she was going the wrong way, Casey turned the van violently onto the other side of the street causing a mini car crash and the Joker to laugh insanely right next to her.

She parked out the back got out and let the others out "wait here till I give the signal" said she

"Which is?" asked Bozo,

"Erm, it will be me laughing" said Casey hurriedly after she had run up to the wall, grabbed hold of the window ledge and crawled through the window. "Who wants a game of cards?" asked Bozo as the other gang members jumped back inside and the Joker started throwing one of his knifes at a notice board he found.

Back inside Casey had thrown on her uniform and put on a mask that fitted her face perfectly, like as second skin.

It depicted a face of a woman. She then proceeded out the door. Casey made her way through the packed cub with booming techno music blaring out.

It was so loud that was making her ears hurt. On her way over to the mob's door she stopped off at the bar and grabbed a tray of drinks that had been ordered by the mob, took a deep breath and walked through the sound proof door.

The room she had just entered was brightly lit with a big black table in the centre. As luck would have it, all the mob bosses were sitting around the same table, discussing the Joker.

"So boys I hear, Delto, has a solution to the crazed clown that calls himself, the Joker." Announced one of the guys on the right of Casey.

The guy called Deltostood up. He had short black hair that was spiked up at the tips. He was smoking a large cigar that filled the whole room with smoke. Compared to the others, Delto was definitely the youngest.

"I have found the perfect person to get rid of the Joker, they are the best of the best, they will do whatever we tell them to do and they will not go against us like the Joker did, they are called the Blond Assassin and here they come now."

Casey, who had been serving the drinks up to now and listening to the conversion, stopped, pricked her ears up and stood in a corner totally invisible to the other members who were all concentrating their tiny brains on Delto.

The door on the opposite side to Casey opened and in stepped a blonde woman in a leather corset, leather miniskirt and black leather boots. Casey inwardly gasped. It was her cousin, Carly standing right in front of her holding a, hold on, was that a machine gun?

"She's a woman!" exclaimed one of the men,

"Yes, very well observed" answered Delto "but I can assure you, that she is very well trained and…"

"I think I can talk for myself, Delto" said Carly in her thick Australian accent.

That was the difference between Casey and Carly's family. Their dad's, who where brothers, obviously, both started out life living in Washington DC but when they both married Casey's dad moved to Gotham whereas Carly's dad moved to Melbourne, Australia.

"So" asked another man at the end of the table "what's in it for you?"

"My cousin was captured by the Joker, Cassiopeia Jenner, I'd like her back. If she's dead, the Joker will have the devil to pay" answered Carly

"How do you propose to kill him?"

"By any means necessary"

Casey couldn't help it; her cousin had never been so serious before, and due to Casey's mental health being almost non existent she howled with laughter.

Everyone turned round immediately after they heard Casey laugh.

"Who are you?" asked Delto

"Oh well, you'd better know hadn't you" said Casey taking off her mask careful not to smudge her makeup.

"It's Casey the Queen of Clowns!" exclaimed someone at the back

"Where's the Joker?" asked Delto

"You, uh, called" came the Joker's voice from behind Casey.

"Where's my cousin clown!" shouted Carly running forward and grabbed the Joker by his coat.

"Who?" asked the Joker earning him a kick in his ribs which he laughed off "a little fight in ya, I like that, you remind me of someone, you know beautiful and you **are **beautiful, you could learn a thing or two from her Casey"

Suddenly Delto took a gun out from his jacket and shot it at the Joker.

It, however narrowly missed. "Now do you really think you should, uh, be doing THAT Delto?" Said the Joker showing the inside of his jacket revealing loads of explosives with the cord read to pull in his gloved fingers. "Now **I **will be taking miss feisty here and you lot will not stop me or" his voice soared with excitement "boom bye-bye"

He led the way out the door with Casey following in his wake holding a struggling Carly by her side.

* * *

Oh btw, there's a song I think you should listen to, Gorgeous by Idina Menzel. I think it describes the relationship between Casey and the Joker perfectly. So what do you all think about the introduction of Carly. Please can you give me suggesting on how to improve it. NICE ones tho or I'll set the Joker on you. Not any of the stuff I received on the first one. That wasn't v nice ! *gives evil looks* yes you know who you are!

love

Elphaba & the Joker (probably not love from the Joker just chaos)

P.S. I'm going to shut up now as I'm rabmbling


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n **

Wooooooo chapter six is up, here is a little festive section for your enjoyment

Merry Christmas!

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything to do with the Joker, the Dark Knight, DC comics or Gotham City. I do own Casey and Cassie as they are the same person!**

**This is all fan made! :)**

**Please READ and REVIEW. NICE reviews though!**

The Queen of Clowns

Chapter 6

Casey paced the warehouse floor keeping one eye on the Joker's new hostage and one on the floor. She had been instructed to find out all that she could about Carly but so far she had been unsuccessful.

"Ok let's start again. Who are you?" she asked calmly,

"The end to the Joker!" shouted Carly for the millionth time. Casey sighed; she would have to try a different approach. Unfolding a blade from her jacket pocket, Casey walked round the back of her cousin. She crouched down behind her, put her knife to Carly's throat.

"Listen to me, you little slut," she said "don't think because, I'm under instructions to get information from you, that I would give a second thought into killing you. So I think it may be best if you keep on my good side ok?"

Carly whimpered in reply as Casey was pressing the knife into her throat very hard and it was starting to bleed.

"So, what's your name?" asked Casey, scaring even herself on how much she had just sounded like the Joker.

"Carly Jenner"

Casey was so tempted to say "are you the real Batman?" like the Joker did a while back but she restrained herself.

"Why, do you want to kill the Joker?"

"I already told you back in the club! Are you dumb or something?"

"Now, now. Manners Carly" commented Casey pressing the knife harder into her throat.

"To rescue my cousin" replied Carly her voice very strained by the amount of pressure Casey was putting on it.

"What makes your think that the Joker has your cousin?"

"I came over here as a surprise for her and when I got here I heard on the news that the Joker had taker her as a hostage. I was devastated and….."

"ENOUGH! " Shouted Casey unexpectedly. She withdrew her knife and ran off towards her room with Carly shouting at her "do you know where she is?"

Slamming the door behind her, Casey ran into her room, launched herself onto her bed and began to sob into her covers. There was a soft knock at the door and in came Chuckles, the newest recruit to the Joker's gang, he had only started a day ago.

"What is it?" he asked closing the door behind him.

"It's nothing I'm just being silly" Casey replied.

"Fine, the boss wants to see you"

"Ok I'm coming."

She got up and followed Chuckles out the door and to the Joker's room next door.

An hour later Casey emerged from the Joker's room looking like she had been dragged through a hedge backwards a number of times, complete with the cuts she would have received from the thorns. She hadn't obviously been dragged through a bush; she had just been through one of the Joker's favourite forms of punishment; mindless violence.

Casey hurried back into the bathroom, reapplied her makeup and began to walk past the rec room when she heard music being played from the bashed up stereo. It was '_Step Into Christmas_ 'by Elton John.

"Why is that playing on the radio?" asked Casey

"Don't you know the date? It's Christmas Eve!" replied Chuckles who was in the room at the time.

"How can it be Christmas Eve and I don't know, when I went to see Harry he didn't have a tree!"

"Not everyone has a tree Casey" pointed out Chuckles."I mean look at us, we don't. No wonder you forgot what day it was"

"Right that settles it then, Chuckles, can I trust you to do something for me?"

"Depends on what it is" he said leaning on the wall

"Keep the Joker busy and out of my way. I'm going to brighten this place up!"

"Ooo, I don't know, I might be busy doing something else" Chuckles stated

Casey grabbed him by the throat and began to strangle him "listen mate, don't think just because I'm a girl, I'm not as dangerous as the Joker, got it?"

Chuckles nodded his head so Casey let him go and ran out the room.

She ran into the warehouse floor room. "Come on, you and I are going Christmas shopping" she said uniting Carly.

"Why do I have to come?" Carly asked

"Because I said so, and I'm sure you'd rather spend time with me then with a psychopathic clown and his mates"

_Well you're not much different _thought Carly as she let herself be dragged along by Casey.

"Oh and just so you don't run away" began Casey as she produced a pair of silver hand cuffs which were a little different to normal ones. This pair had a metal chain between then that was a meter long so one person could wear one handcuff and the other could wear the other one and they wouldn't get in each others way too much. Such was the story with Casey and Carly as Casey put on half on and put Carly in the other one.

She then led her to the SUV and drove off.

They arrived at a huge department store just outside of Gotham and Casey dragging Carly along with her she stepped through the Threshold and fired her trusty handgun that her dad had bought her many years ago, into the air. The department store went deathly silent except for the whispers asking whether she was the Joker or not.

"Now listen, folks and listen well you" she said pointing to a acne ridden sixteen year old boy who's name badge proclaimed him to be called Danny "are to go and get me the tallest tree you have, lights to fit it, every decoration you sell in the colours green and purple and bring it outside to my car in no less than ten minuets or every single one of you will get blown to pieces" she made good of his threat by placing none of the Joker's homemade bombs in the doorway.

Ten minuets later Casey was sitting on the bonnet of the car as she saw Danny and some other people carry out a twelve foot tree and six boxes of green and purple decorations.

"Good, well done it wasn't that hard now was it Danny?" she said mockingly as they somehow loaded the tree and the decorations into the car.

She got into the car and began to drive off. She got as far as the exit to the main road until the Batman jumped onto off her car causing her to stop and swear at him.

He got down and dragged her out of the car dragging Carly out too.

Casey got up and punched him in the face got up and did the same. This sort of thing went on of ages until Casey had knocked him down and sat on him. "NOW NOW Batsy, you really need to control that temper of yours, I was just out doing some Christmas shopping with my friend here and you spoil all the fun!" said Casey very out of breath. "If you hadn't of bothered none would of died"

"No one is dead" replied Batman

"Are your really sure about that Batsy, welcome to the world of Anarchy!" she screamed as she pressed the detonator and the department store gave an almighty boom.

"I'm gonna miss you Batsy, goodbye, go on save the lives of all those poor defenceless people from Casey the Queen of Clowns! Go on!" She laughed like the crazed clown she was and drove off again.

Three hours later the Joker returned from robbing a bank. He entered the Warehouse and was greeted with the unfamiliar sight of a Christmas grotto, a huge tree with loads of green and purple baubles, presents, a fairy in the shape of a fake dead Batman, and music blaring out of a huge stereo.

Casey was standing in the middle of a huge crowd of his associates on a big wooden stage she was just finishing singing _Santa baby _by Eartha Kitt.

"CASEY! We need to talk now!" he shouted

"Let's talk now, shall we" she said still on the stage a crazed look in her eyes.

"In what world did you think I'd like this?"

"I thought it would make you happy" said Casey sadly

"Well guess again beautiful I want this down TOMORROW! Got it!"

"YES!" shouted Casey in a almost perfect impression of the Joker.

* * *

A/N

Once again Merry Christmas this will be my last entry as I will be busy with other things until next year so Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Love (and chaos from the Joker)

Elphaba & the Joker

xxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n**

Hiya, missed me? Here's the long awaited seventh chappie to Queen of Clowns.

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything to do with the Joker, the Dark Knight, DC comics or Gotham City. I do own Casey and Cassie as they are the same person!**

**This is all fan made! :)**

**Please READ and REVIEW. NICE reviews though!**

The Queen of Clowns

Chapter 7

CPOV

I have always been taught that if you love someone, you will do anything for them. As you can tell, I haven't been in love that much. It has only happened twice. Once when I was five. At that time me and Carly went to the same school.

That was a boy called Daniel Yemmo. I used to hang out will him every recess. I'd even share my ham sandwiches with him from time to time. That was until Harriett Garza also started bringing ham sandwiches with his exact favourite butter. So he denounced his '_relationship'_ with me and played with her. They are now happily married with two kids. I, however being only five when he broke up with me, was heart broken, and pinkie promised myself that I was never going to have anything to do with boys ever again. A promise, until now has remained in tacked.

Nine years later it happened again, this time with a psychopathic clown called the Joker. We did not share ham sandwiches; he has not gone out with a girl called Harriett that I know of. But he has broken my heart on more than one occasion.

You're probably thinking "why is she telling me this now?" I am telling you this so you won't hate me when you read what I did the night after the disastrous Christmas party.

* * *

Casey, after many hours of the cleaning had been done sat on the remaining piece of stage and sighed. Right now she would have been enduring the torture that was Christmas with her family on the outskirts of Gotham. Now she was enduring the torture that was her whole life with the Joker in a warehouse of Gotham. Not much difference then.

Who knows what drove her to do what she did next. Maybe it was her impending insanity, but what ever it was she had given in. Casey walked quickly towards where Carly was being held and grabbed her. "Come on we're going"

"Going? Going where?" Carly asked sleepily

"Somewhere, that's not here. Trust me" was Casey's hurried answer, worried that the Joker had somehow heard her as she led her cousin to the SUV.

"Trust you?" Carly asked untrustingly.

Casey was on the verge of telling Carly who she really was just to get in the car, but decided that physical violence was quicker so she shoved her into the boot.

* * *

CPOV

_Great _I thought as that **woman **shoved me into the boot of the SUV plunging me in to darkness. Still what could be worse bundled up in a boot of a car, not knowing where I was going or being at the mercy of that psychopathic clown, who, I'm sure, killed my cousin. I don't think I know anyone who would choose the latter. I shifted my weight as we went over a speed bump **way** too fast. In my new position I listened to the sounds of the engine roaring. How did my life get to this point?

As much as I loved my dear cousin Cassie, I had to admit that it was all her fault. If she hadn't of taken that job in Arkham. She wouldn't have ever met the Joker and if she hadn't met the Joker then she…… I shivered I didn't want to think about it.

* * *

Casey stopped the car, sighed and rummaged around in the glove compartment. "It's here somewhere" she said to herself until she found what she was looking for. A set of keys. After forcing Carly out of the boot and locking the car she then proceeded to move of the garage she was currently parked in.

Arriving into an entrance hall and dragging Carly along with her, Casey randomly skipped to the front desk where a bored looking, old man was watching a TV screen that was playing some sort of sports game. He didn't even register that Casey was there until she spoke.

"Any mail for Penthouse one please?" Asked Casey, using her put on Joker voice, which immediately made his head snap up.

"You!" he said, sounding terrified.

"Casey the Queen of Clowns at your service" she said mockingly, "now I was going to kill you…"she said pausing to read his name badge "Sam but I think you could help us"

"Me help you?" asked Sam

"Yes, unless you want your head blown off and your guts all over the floor" she smiled evilly, leaning closer; her eyes were now one of a madman's. All poor Sam could do was shake his head.

"Good, come on then" she pulled him out the bay and to the elevator.

They enter her old apartment and Casey looked around the place. She hadn't been in since she left with the Joker. There was a huge build up of letters all addressed to her and there was the smell of rotting food and milk that had gone off. She led her two captives to the sofa and said "right I'm just going to get something, don't try and escape 'cuz the door is locked and so are the windows and if you do you won't make it out alive kay?"

Casey entered her bedroom and opened a drawer which contained a video camera.

Meanwhile Carly sat on the sofa and thought _well this proves it she's dead, and the Joker stole her keys, God what am I gonna do?_

Casey re-entered the lounge, set up the video camera and stood in front of the TV holding it. She started it recording and began.

Two hours later and Batman was sitting on top of one of Gotham's roofs looking out at the skyline. He was done surveying west Gotham when he spotted the Bat Signal lighting up the midnight sky. Promptly he jumped of the roof and made it to Gotham PD in record time.

Jim Gordon was waiting for him. "We have a problem" was all that Jim said before he and Batman made their way to a room with a couple of chairs and a projector on a wall. "We have just received this from an unknown source. The man who delivered it wasn't in a fit state to talk. He was dead and horribly mangled. According to the coroner, his injuries to his face and his castration happened whilst he was still alive."

"Any idea who did this?"

"We had an idea even before we saw the video, and we were right"

"Was it her again?"

"Yes, but this doesn't seem to link up to him though"

"She's acting on her own"

"Yes, quite possibly which means that we may be able to catch her and put her in Arkham for good"

"I don't know commissioner; I dealt with her two days ago, she was on her own again and she managed to get away"

"It seems that either she's left the Joker or he doesn't know what she's doing" concluded Jim as he switched the film on. "The man you see here is the man who delivered the film"

The picture began with two people sitting on a sofa, one was a man dressed in a security guards outfit and the other was a blond woman dressed in a leather corset, leather miniskirt and black leather boots. She was crying and there were red marks where handcuffs had rubbed on her tanned skin but otherwise she looked completely unharmed.

Suddenly Casey's Joker voice rang from behind the camera "The main question ... is not what motive inspired the law, but what it will be possible for men of bad motive to do with the law, that's what the Joker has taught me so this is me taking the law into my own hands, see these two _innocent _people, if Jim Gordon is watching this now than my mate Sammy the security guard has already died" at this point Sam looked shocked and started to cry "oh shush, shush Sam don't cry on camera" Casey mocked. "If Jim Gordon and Batman haven't come to the roof of Galean Apartments by 3:00 am than the Blond Assassin you see on the left will" here she giggled "**die**" the giggle heightened to a hysterical laugh as it moved towards Sam, Sam started screaming as the knife blade came into view of the camera and the picture went black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything to do with the Joker, the Dark Knight, DC comics or Gotham City. I do own Casey and Cassie as they are the same person!**

**This is all fan made! :)**

**Please READ and REVIEW. NICE reviews though!**

The Queen of Clowns

Chapter 8

The wind rustled through Casey's hair as she looked up at the night sky. Her captive was sitting by her side bound and gagged. She was also staring into space, traumatized at what she had just witnessed. Carly could just tell that Casey was getting restless.

"You know, I'd really thought they'd come" admitted Casey, pulling out her blood stained knife. "Ah well, I'll just have to kill you anyway and with out the audience."

"I don't think so Casey" shouted Jim Gordon exploding through the door pointing his gun at her.

"Ah, Tweedle Dumb! But where's Tweedle Dumber?" asked Casey snapping back into her Joker voice.

"Put the knife down Casey" said Batman appearing out of the shadows.

"Batsy! How kind of you to join me and my lovely friend here. Sorry she can't speak, she's a bit tied up at the moment" Casey laughed at her own joke.

"Casey, step away from Carly, put your weapon on the ground and come towards us with your hands up. It doesn't have to be this way. You are not the Joker. If you come with us we can protect you from him. You can have your own life away from Gotham, away from the Joker" reasoned the commissioner.

"What happens if she doesn't want that then?" said the Joker from behind Jim. He ran past the Batman as he made a lunge for him and stood by Casey.

"What are you doing here?" asked Casey rudely

"I thought you'd want a bit of help. Nice work by the way" the Joker said referring to Carly who had silently started crying.

"I don't **need** your help!" said Casey

"Well I say you do" the Joker stated pressing his knife into her back making her wince in pain. "Now if you, uh, don't mind Commiss-oner I think I'll be taking Casey now"

"I don't think so Joker there's a cell in Arkham with both your names on it" said, well more growled, Batman.

"But that wouldn't be allowed, no inmate at Arkham shares a double cell it's too dangerous." Casey blurted out without thinking as soon as the words were out of her mouth the Joker clapped his hand over it.

"How do you know that Casey?" asked Jim

"Never you mind" replied the Joker taking a step back with Casey in tow who was also dragging Carly.

"Don't go anywhere nearer that edge Joker" warned Batman.

"What are you gonna do about it Batsy?" asked Casey.

CPOV

I wasn't sure what happened next or why Jim Gordon fired his gun but all I know is the defining roar of the gun, the Joker firing a spear gun to the next building and escaping closely followed by the Batman and Casey falling to the floor clutching her side and screaming.

No matter how much I hated her I still ran to her side to comfort her.

Jim Gordon had called for backup and the paramedic that had been standing by and was watching Casey closely to make sure that A) she wasn't faking it and would start to run away and B) the Joker wouldn't come back for her.

I held Casey's blood soaked hand as she burst into hysterics suddenly I noticed that she was trying to tell me something. "What is it? What are you trying to tell me?" I asked soothingly.

"I…I'm… I'm y..Your …Co…Cousin." She spluttered out. I felt tears flowing down my cheeks as I realised who she was.

"It's me it's Cassie" she gasped as I held her tightly.

"But I thought you died" I cried

"I did."

That was the last thing she said to me before she was carted off to Gotham General and to her new cell in Arkham.

* * *

So thats the end folks I hope you enjoyed it. All reviewers were great. But don't worry, for those of you that are teetering on the edge of the cliff, there is going to be a, what do you call a third sequel? A trequel? Well you know what I mean.

Love

Elphaba

xxxx


End file.
